


Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, another day another shaymi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And then the countdown begins.A new years fic, cause why not?
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> being a smoshblr has honestly been one of the coolest things ever. everyone is amazing and wonderful. i have felt so so welcome. i'm not a good writer but here's a lil shaymi fic to kick off 2020 :)

**10**

They're spinning each other around, fuelled by joy and laughter and far too much alcohol. The atmosphere is loud, there are people everywhere. Their friends roll their eyes in exasperation at them, but are too tipsy to make a teasing comment.

**9**

They're drinking again, in a game of beer pong. They're on opposite teams and do anything to win. Flirty looks are exchanged, flustered faces follow. In the end, they both end up chugging the rest.

**8**

They've separated for a few moments. They have other friends to talk to, other people who've made the last decade something special. It's a bittersweet thing, looking at the people who've changed and grown with them. One of them keeps stealing glances of the other across the room, and the person he's talking to whispers something in his ear. He denies it, but his heart knows that that's a lie. 

**7**

They're sitting on the floor with everyone, playing party games. It's Truth or Dare. One of them strategically picks truth, the other goes for dare every time. They've all done some weird things tonight, but they get to leave it behind as the new year rolls in.

**6**

Everyone is dancing this time. They're screaming the lyrics to their favourite songs. To Mr Brightside and Hey Ya! To We Are Young and Toxic. The songs of the decade play through, and something in their hearts hurts. 

**5**

They don't know how they got here, but they're pressed together. Everyone is slow dancing, drunk off their minds but sober in their hearts. The two of them cling onto each other. Their eyes are closed, and they can hear each other's heartbeat. This is what content feels like.

**4**

They're sat beside each other. Somehow, they're holding hands. But they're too drunk to question it. They're reminiscing on the good and bad, of everything this decade brought. They've been through everything together. Most of the decade had been spent in each other's lives. In morning calls and sleepovers, movie nights and games that almost caused falling outs. In a job that meant they saw each other every day. Of every blurred line and broken rule. They were still here, together. They always had been.

**3**

Everyone is either on the balcony or close behind. The stars are beautiful tonight, and the lights of the city shine in brilliant colour. It was astonishing. Their hands grip even tighter to each other, and it almost feels like they're alone, just the two of them.

**2**

Everyone is quieter, but they all buzz with excitement. People are clutching onto each other, in groups or in pairs. Seconds tick into minutes, and the year's start comes closer.

And then the countdown begins.

People are screaming.

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

One turns to the other, and they share a look. Something that screams an emotion far beyond friendship. Butterflies flood through their stomachs, and their insides feel warmer.

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

Their hands are locked together and they're facing each other. Everything feels like gold. This isn't the kind of look friends share, but maybe that's ok.

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

As the countdown runs out, one of them remembers the whispering of a friend. He looks at the other's face, then their lips and back. And a single thought races through his mind.

Fuck it.

_**1** _

The countdown runs out, the clock strikes 12. People are kissing, hugging and crying. Damien looks Shayne in the eyes once, before grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him. Shayne is still for a moment, then his lips are responding. Damien pulls away, his hands still on Shayne's face. For a moment, he's worried he's gone and ruined everything, but a single glance at Shayne's beaming smile dispels that thought immediately.

"Happy New Year Shayne."

"Happy New Year Dames."


End file.
